Emily's Crack Pairing Adventures
by Emily Archor
Summary: I'm off to put some crack pairings together! Warnings: OOC characters, CRACK PAIRINGS, terrible writing, may be some swearing, may be some intense stuff... rated M. Why? 'Cause I like to be safe! Disclaimer: I own nothing except Inu-kun. And my ocs
1. GirIta aka GreecexItaly

**'What the hell is this?' you may ask. IT'S MY CRACK PAIRING ADVENTURES! So I'm warning you. If you no like crack pairing, NO READ! I just love crack pairings ^w^! I just need a 'break' from the other fics. I will be continuing this. So expect more crack, ooc characters and terrible work! Love ya guys!**

Emily: *slams head repeatedly over the desk*

Inu-kun: *resting on Emily's bed*

Emily: I'M. SO. FRICKIN'. LAZY!

Inu-kun: You noticed? *sigh*

Emily: THERE'S SO MUCH! I'M FALLING BEHIND! Plus I'm squeezed out of ideas.

Inu-kun: ...Please do not say that again.

Emily: I am brain dead!

Inu-kun: Just stop complaining. Do something to get...'inspiration'.

Emily: *nods* That's a good idea, Inu-kun!

Inu-kun: Of course. Now please be quiet. And do not do anything-

Emily: BYE! *slams door*

Inu-kun: ...stupid.

*later that evening*

Italy: *sitting on the grass and eating pasta*

Emily: *in ninja clothes, climbs up a tree*

Puki (the gray cat Italy always seems to have around): Meow~ *resting on Italy's shoulder*

Emily: Hm..? *sees Greece (slowly) walking bye* *spark* Idea~

-* Emily takes out a piece of string. She hangs upside down from a branch and quietly whispers to the kitty, waving the sting near Italy's head. Puki starts to claw at it. Emily puts the string right next to Italy's curl. Puki reaches out for the string. Emily quickly moves the string away, causing Puki to grab Italy's curl!*-

Italy: Ve! *freezes*

Puki: *starts playing with the curl* Meow. Meow! Meow!

Italy: V-ve~ *blushes* B-bad Puki! *leans back on the tree and silently moans*

Emily: B). Step one, check. *jumps out the tree and runs to Greece* Greece!

Greece: Hm? *looks at Emily (who is still wearing the ninja 'disguise')* Is that Japan's?

Emily: Eh...no.

Greece: I think it is.

Emily: ...It's not! Now listen! Someone needs help-

America: DID SOMEONE SA- *knocked out*

Emily: There's a kitty who is acting bad!

Greece: Bad kitty?

Emily: *nods* Mhm, go try to calm it down! And check if that person is alright! *points to Italy and runs behind a tree (dragging America)*

Greece: *(slowly) walks to Italy*

Italy: Ve *pant* ve *pant* ve~ *small moan*

Greece: Hm? *grabs Puki and tries to pull the kitty away*

Puki: Meow~! *holding onto Italy's curl, causing the curl to be tugged*

Italy: VE!

Greece: *carefully removes Puki's paw from the curl*

Italy: *panting* v-ve...

Emily: *from the distance* Step two, check!

Greece: Are you okay?

Italy: *nods, small whimper*

Greece: Did the kitty hurt you?

Italy: ...n-no.

Greece: *sees that Puki had accidentally scratched Italy's cheek* Your face.

Italy: Ve?

Greece: *puts his hand on the injured cheek*

Italy: *gasp*

Greece: *leans in, licks the scratch*

Italy: W-what are you d-doing?

Greece: Trying to clean the wound.

Italy: *blushes, looks down* t-thank you.

Emily: *up the tree (somehow), quietly hisses Greece's name* Greece!

Greece: *looks up* ?

Emily: kiss him.

Greece: *mumbles* why?

Emily: kiss him!

Greece: *shrugs* Hey.

Italy: Ve? *looks up at Greece*

Greece: *kisses Italy*

Italy: *eyes widen*

Greece: *about to pull away*

Emily:*mumbles to self* Not on my watch! *leans down and pushes Greece's head to Italy's, making the kiss a bit...more*

America: Dude! What the hell! That's ju-

Emily: *swings a stuff bunny at America* DAMN IT! AMERICA, YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!

America: *runs*

Emily: COME BACK HERE! *jumps off the tree*

Greece&Italy: *stare at Emily*

Emily: Uh...YOU GUYS KEEP KISSING! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! Don't. Go. Anywhere. *runs off to get America*

**YAY! GreecexItaly! Imma call this GirIta! I honestly never thought of this pairing. But I likie! Well, I'm off~**


	2. AmeriLat aka AmericaxLatvia

**LET'S continue my crack adventure!**

Emily: AMERICA! *bumps into someone* Ow! Sorry!

Chicago(my oc): Hey Emily.

Emily: Oh, hey there Chicago! Have you seen America?

Chicago: He ran into the Ice-cream Shop.

Emily: He would =-=. Well, thanks! *runs into the Ice-cream Shop*

America: *ordering some ice-cream*

Latvia: *sitting down, eating ice-cream*

Emily: *notices no one else is in the shop* Hm? *spark* Kukukuku~ *dashes inside and quickly knocks the guy behind the counter unconscious*

America: ?

Emily: *appears with hat covering her face* How can I help you sir?

America: Uh...Oh! I want a chocolate ice-cream sundae!

Emily: On it sir. Please go sit down with the boy on that table. The others are occupied.

America: *looks at the other (empty) tables* They're empty!

Emily: Those are...uh...reserved tables.

America: Okay then. *goes and sits with Latvia* Hey there, Latvia!

Latvia: H-hi, A-America. *shaking*

America: Dude! You gotta stop shaking. It's like you're scared of everything!

Latvia: *nervously looks away*

Emily: Now, for the ice-cream... *looks down at the different flavors* ooh~ yummy! *gets a bowl of chocolate ice-cream* I have no clue where the banana is so... *walks to the table*

America: Sweet!

Emily: Here you are sir *(gently) smash the bowl over Latvia's cheek and mouth* Oops. I'll go get some napkins! *runs to hide behind the counter*

America: Tch! I was suppose to eat that *pouts*

Latvia: I-it's c-c-cold!

Emily: *shouts* There's no napkins! JUST LICK IT OFF OR SOMETHING!

Latvia: *licks what he can...which isn't much* b-but I c-can't get it a-all!

America: You're lucky there's a Hero near by! *smirks, leans over the table and licks the ice-cream on Latvia's cheek*

Latvia: W-what are y-you d-d-doing?

America: Helping! Plus, this was suppose to be my lunch! *continues to lick the ice-cream off* There!

Latvia: T-thank y-you. *looks away, blushes*

America: *sees there's a little spot of chocolate on Latvia's lips* Oh, missed a spot! *grabs Latvia's chin, lifts his head up*

Latvia: H-huh?

America: *licks Latvia's lips*

Latvia: *epic blush*

America: You know, you kinda taste good. *kisses Latvia*

Latvia: *nervously kisses back*

Emily: *quiet squeal* ah! cute.

Russia: *standing at the doorway* Latvia. Why are you letting America eat your face?

Latvia: *pulls back* M-M-Mr. R-Russia!

Emily: NO! WHY YOU TOO RUSSIA? *slams head against the counter* WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Manger: Hey! What's going on here? *sees his the unconscious guy on the ground*

Emily: Uh...THE SHOP IS CLOSED! *runs and takes Russia with her, stops and runs back to the shop* You two better keep kissing! I'll be right back! *runs off*

Latvia: W-was that E-Emily?

America: Yeah. That girl gots problems.

**AmericaxLatvia! I like the crack pairings that are going through my head! Imma call this...AmeriLat! Yeah~ =w= Well I'm off to eat some ice-cream!**


	3. Rustria aka RussiaxAustria

**What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME! Emily's Crack Pairing Adventure Time to be exact! ^^**

Emily: *stops and tries to breathe* I...hate...running!

Russia: Why did you bring me? Did you want to become one with Russia?

Emily: Sh...shut up! Let...let me... let me breathe!

Russia: ? *looks around and spots Austria* Do you think Austria would become one with Russia?

Emily: ! *spark* Well, my good friend *puts arm around Russia's shoulder (which is hard since he's big!)* He might not.

Russia: *frowns* That was mean.

Emily: He might not...unless you change his mine B)

Russia: ...Go on.

Emily: I bet you can't make the fancy pants moan.

Russia: I could so ^J^

Emily: Nu-uh. There's no way that you can. And if you're so sure, prove it! Go make him moan!

Russia: Ah...why should I?

Emily: 'Cause in the end, who knows *shrugs* He may become one with you.

Russia: Mm...okay! *walks towards Austria*

Emily: Kukukuku~ *just stand there (secretly taking video, like always)*

Russia: *stops in front of Austria* Hello, Austria.

Austria: Hm? *stops walking and looks up (he was 'reading' some music sheets)* Oh, hello Russia. *tries to go around*

Russia: *gets in the way*

Austria: *glares* Russia, can you please move? You are in my way.

Russia: Nyet. _(no = Russian)_

Austria: And why not?

Russia: Become one with me, da?

Austria: No. *sighs, tries to go the other way*

Russia: *gets in the way, again*

Austria: Russia!

Russia: *grabs Austria's shoulder* What if I change your mind?

Austria: There is no way you ca- Nghm! *kissed*

Russia: *trying to get his tongue inside Austria's mouth*

Austria: *forces his mouth shut*

Russia: *gropes Austria's butt*

Austria: *gasp*

Russia: *shoves his tongue in Austria's mouth*

Emily: I DON'T HEAR MOANING~!

Austria: *eyes widen, looks at Emily*

Emily: ^^ *waves, shows camera*

Austria: *glares, tries to squirm away*

Russia: *slips his hand in front of Austria's pants, rubs*

Austria: *tries not to moan, moans (FAILED!)*

Russia: *pulls away* Now become one with m- *knocked out*

Hungary: *standing over Russia with Frying Pan in hand*

Emily: WHAT THE HELL? NO! WHY? *kicks tree* OW! That hurts! *rubs foot*

Hungary: Emily?

Emily: That was yaoi! YAOI! Hungary, why did you ruin YAOI? !

Hungary: Are you the one putting the strange pairings together? And...is that Japan's? (referring to the ninja outfit)

Emily: ...DON'T TRY AVOIDING THE SUBJECT! Now that you ruin some good yaoi here, you will have to suffer the same fate as America and Russia.

Hungary: Fate?

Emily: Mhm! *drags Hungary away from Austria and (unconscious) Russia* Austria, rape him!

Hungary: Where are we going?

Emily: To meet you match...er sort of.

**RussiaxAustria! *sniff* I hope Taryn is proud of me! Calling this Rustria, 'cause I like how it sounds! Of course, this won't be all yaoi! So let's see who I pair Hungary up with! Kukukuku~ And Morgan, if you like to join? Then alright! If anyone wants to join, alright by me! The more the crazier! ONWARDS! **


	4. HunChu aka HungaryxChina

**Back for more crack? GREAT! We should be friends owo. (yes, I'm pretty weird)**

Emily: *mumbling* Now where? Now where?

Morgan: Hey Emily! Hungary!

Emily: Hm?

Hungary: Hi Morgan! It's nice seeing you.

Emily: MORGAN! *hugs*

Morgan: Ah! Can't breathe! Can't breathe! *pats Emily* Down girl, down!

Emily: Sorry. Hey, I have a question. Have you seen any countries around?

Morgan: Um, I did pass by a few at the park.

Emily: Awesome! Let's go Hungary!

Morgan: What are you going to do?

Emily: Make some crack pairings ^^

Morgan: Can I come?

Emily: SURE! Hungary is just about to get her punishment.

Morgan: Punishment?

Emily: She ruined my yaoi *glares at Hungary*

Hungary: Sorry.

Emily: Off we go! *drags Morgan and Hungary to the park*

-*At the Park*-

Emily: *looks around*

Morgan: So what are we looking for?

Emily: Someone to pair Hungary up with.

Hungary: I'm right here! And I'm not doing this, either!

Emily: I'll give all the yaoi stuff I get with these crack pairings.

Hungary: Hm? I don't know...

Emily: There will be lots!

Hungary: *sigh* Fine.

Morgan: I see China!

Emily: *sees China...meditating(?) under a tree* Hm... *looks around and sees a costume store* China...costume store...Hungary...*spark*

Hungary: Did you see that?

Morgan: The little spark that appeared over her head?

Hungary: *nods* And that evil look on her face!

Emily: K! I have an idea. Morgan I want you and Hungary to go to that costume store over there.

Morgan&Hungary: *nod* Mhm.

Emily: Morgan *whispers something in her ear*

Morgan: There's something like that?

Emily: Yeah. I remember seeing it. Now both of you go. I'll make sure China stays doing... whatever he's doing.

Morgan: Okay! *drags Hungary away*

-*Moments later*-

Hungary: Emily, you better have some great yaoi that was worth doing THIS! *wearing a short white dress with a black sash (around her chest) and black tights. Also has black sleeves and has panda ears and (black) kitty tail* What am I even suppose to be?

Emily: A Panda Cat

Hungary: A what?

Emily: You know, from Hanamaru Kindergarten!

Morgan: Only...'sexier', as Emily puts it.

Emily: Heehee! Now go! You know what to do!

Morgan: *pushes Hungary over to China*

Emily: Let's hide!

Morgan: Right!

Emily&Morgan: *look around, hide behind an Ice-cream stand*

Hungary: *sighs* She better get good yaoi for me... *walks towards China* C-China!

China: Hm? *opens his eyes* Oh, hello...H-Hungary...aru? What are you wearing, aru?

Hungary: *slight blush* Ahem. *takes out a small, stuff panda*

I am your bear.

I love when you hold me and call me cute!

When you squeeze me and I know it's true.

When you threaten anyone who will harm me.

I'm there for you in your time of need.

When you pull me towards your chest,

And you never let me go.

And in the end,

You kiss me and call me 'yours'.

I am your bear, aru!

China: *blushing* H-Hungary...(aru~)

Hungary: *blushing, leans in and kisses China* Can I be you bear, China?

China: *smiles* Yes! *kisses Hungary*

Hungary: *wide eyed, but kisses back*

Morgan: Aw, that was cute! Great job Emily! *turns to Emily*

Emily: And make sure it's chocolate! *ordering ice-cream*

Morgan: Eh...? *sweatdrops* Ah well. I want some ice-cream too!

**HAHAHA! That was cheesy~ =w=. I just made that poem up, the words just popped into my head in a snap! And I made Hungary say 'aru'. Maybe because of Pandy! *snuggles panda bear that's on her lap (REALLY!)* I'll call the poem "Your Bear" and I'll call this pairing HunChu! I hope you enjoyed being in Morgan! SmartChocolate! You will appear in the next chapter! Well, let's see who will be my next victim! Kukukuku~**


	5. GerFran aka GermanyxFrance

**Are you seriously still reading this? YOU ARE AWESOME!**

Emily: *wakes up, yawns*

Inu-kun: Good morning, Emily. *lying next to Emily*

Emily: Morning...So~ I'm hungry...Hungary *chuckle*

Inu-kun: Are you going out today?

Emily: Well, duh!

Inu-kun: What have you been up to yesterday?

Emily: Um...playing cupid? ^^

Inu-kun: *mumbles to self* Best not to ask.

-*Knock, knock*-

Inu-kun: Who ca-

Emily: Gotta go! *jumps out of bed* I'll be back later Inu-kun! *runs out the door*

Inu-kun: 'Playing Cupid', huh? I feel sorry for everyone...

-*Outside Emily's House*-

Emily: Are you sure you want to come, Cocoa?

Cocoa(SmartChocolate): Sure! This is going to be fun!

Emily: Got that right!

Cocoa: So what do we do first?

Emily: Uh, well...let's walk around. Whatever country we spot, we...'find a match'.

Cocoa: I have no clue what that's suppose to mean, but let's go!

-*After Two Hours of Walking*-

Emily: Ugh! I'm tired!

Cocoa: So am I. Where are all the nations?

Emily: Probably messing around with each other in private places...damn...

Cocoa: Hey, is that Italy?

Emily: I already did him.

Cocoa: R-really?

Emily: Ah! Not like that! I paired him up with Greece.

Cocoa: Oh~

Italy: Ve! Ve! Emily~ *tackles into a hug*

Emily: Italy! NO~ I'm tired! You're hugging me and I'm too weak!

Italy: Emily! I need your help!

Emily: With?

Germany: Italy! Come back here! You haven't finished your laps!

Italy: Ve! *hides behind the girls*

Cocoa: Hey Germany.

Emily: Germany! *perks up*

Germany: Hi. Italy, back to training!

Italy: Ve~ but I'm tired! And I haven't had my pasta!

Emily: *looks over Germany's shoulder and sees France flirting with (trying to rape) a girl* *spark*

Cocoa: ...Emily?

Emily: Germany~ I'll make Italy train-

Italy: Ve! NO! NO! NO! EMILY! PLEASE~ NO!

Emily: SH! Let me finish! I'll make Italy start training without complaining and actually try IF!

Germany: There's an 'if' *sighs*

Emily: If you're able to seduce France!

Germany: WHAT?

Cocoa: *staring at Emily*

Emily: And~! If you're able to have him kiss you! WITHOUT YOU RESISTING!

Germany: ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM NOT DOING IT!

Italy: Ve~ then I don't have to train! Thank you Emily!

Emily: No problem Italy. *pats his head*

Germany: ...H-how long...will Italy train without complaining?

Emily: For as long as you want! ^^

Germany: *sighs* F-fine! But Italy has to work TWICE as hard as me and Japan combine together!

Emily: Deal!

Italy: Ve~ *depressed*

Cocoa: *pats Italy's back*

Emily: Oh! Forgot to mention one little thing~ 

Germany: What?

-*Moments Later*-

Emily: There! What do you think Cocoa?

Cocoa: *trying not to laugh*

Germany: I hate you! *wearing his black tank top and his training pants, and has his hair down (and ruffled). Also wearing cat ears and tail*

Emily: Love ya too! ^^

Cocoa: You think this will work? Seems like it works better with Greece...and it may freak France out...

Emily: Nah! It'll be fine! Now remember, Germany! Don't resist!

Germany: Fine! *marches towards France*

Emily: Offer yourself to him! *hides behind flower stand with Cocoa*

France: *still 'flirting' with the girl*

Germany: France!

France: Eek! G-Germany!

Girl: *MAKES HER EPIC ESCAPE*

France: *notices how Germany looks* Monsieur? W-what...?

Germany: *blush*

France: Ah~ you look cute!

Germany: S-shut up!

France: So what can I help you with~? *moves closer to Germany*

Germany: T-to talk.

France: *sits on a bench* Then let's...'talk'. *motions for Germany to sit next to him*

Germany: *sits next to France* I n-need to l-learn something...

France: Mhm~ *edges closer to Germany*

Germany: A-and I wanted to know if...y-you can h-h-help me...

France: Help with what~? *places hand on Germany's waist*

Germany: *flinches, thinks: Don't kill him, don't kill him, KILL EMILY* O-on how to...k-kiss.

France: Oh~ so you need help with Le Amour~ *grabs Germany's chin* Well then, let me help you *kisses Germany*

Germany: *eyes widen* nghm!

France: *slips his hand under Germany's shirt*

Germany: *thinks: Don't resist* Mm~ *moves closer to France*

France: *surprised, but goes to second base (behind Germany's pants), plays with the tail*

Germany: *moans*

Prussia: WEST! FRANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?

Germany: *pulls away* B-bruder!

France: Ah! Prussia. I was ju-

Prussia: GET AWAY FROM MIEN BRUDER! SIE PERV!

Cocoa: Emily, what do we do? *looks at Emily*

Emily: *eye twitches* Punishment! *tackles Prussia to the ground*

Prussia: HEY!

Emily: REVENGE! *drags Prussia away* KEEP MAKING OUT! MAKE SURE THEY DO COCOA!

Cocoa: Uh...okay...?

-*Extra*-

Emily: Italy, train!

Italy: Ve~ but I don't want to...

Emily: *shrugs* Uh well, I tried.

**XD! GerFran! ...sounds like someone trying to say 'your friend' (NO OFFENSE!) God, I'm sooo weird. Anyway, I hope you like the craziness SmartChocolate...and yeah. I called you Cocoa (hope ya don't mind). NOW! PRUSSIA'S PUNISHMENT! MAWAHAHAHA!**


	6. PruDen aka PrussiaxDenmark

**You think I'm having too much fun? WELL I AM! AND I'M LOVIN' IT! Yeah... maybe I'm about to get out of control...nah~**

Emily: *dragging Prussia*

Prussia: Let go of the awesome me!

Emily: No! And you're not awesome! You ruined my GerFran!

Prussia: Ger-what? Were you the one who made France do that unawesome stuff to my brother?

Emily: No. I made Germany ^^

Prussia: You're evil *glares*

Emily: And you're unawesome!

Morgan: Emily!

Emily: Morgan?

Morgan: I came back to help you!

Emily: Really? Thank you~!

Morgan: Oh, hey there Prussia!

Prussia: Help me! This crazy girl is gonna kill me!

Emily: Not kill! Punish!

Morgan: He ruined your yaoi?

Emily: Yes!

Morgan: I saw Denmark down by the river!

Emily: Hm...*shrugs* Sure! I was planning to take him to Netherlands, but Denmark works too! ^^

Prussia: help...

-*Later, Down by the River*-

Denmark: *laughing at some fish (?)*

Emily: Now...how to plan this out...

Morgan: Why don't you just look around until you get that spark thing.

Emily: Spark?

Morgan: … Look around.

Emily: Um. *looks around, sees Denmark, fishes, river, tree, and Prussia who is complaining about how unawesome it is to be tied up by girls* ! *spark*

Morgan: Yep. She got an idea.

Emily: I got an idea!

Morgan: Share.

Emily: B)

-*Moments Later*-

Denmark: You fishes look weird! Now tell me where Norge went!

Prussia: Denmark!

Denmark: Hm?

Prussia: DEN!

Denmark: Is that Prussia's voice?

Prussia: HELP!

Denmark: C-coming! Is he in danger? *runs towards the direction of Prussia's voice*

Morgan: Emily! He's coming!

Emily: Got it! Hide!

Morgan: *hides behind a bush*

Emily: Now you be good, Prussia~ *gags Prussia* There. *hides behind the bush with Morgan*

Morgan: You're starting to scare me Emily *sighs*

Denmark: Prussia! What's going...o...on...?

Prussia: *hanging from a tree (the rope tied across his chest and mouth), naked* hmp! Hmp ba osm me!

Denmark: *takes the rope out of Prussia's mouth* What happened?

Prussia: CRAZY GIRLS! Gah! Stop staring and get me down!

Denmark: Okay, okay. Hm...maybe I should leave you like this *smirks*

Prussia: Come on! That's not awesome!

Denmark: *laughs* Fine! *takes out a knife and cute the rope that's connected to the tree*

Prussia: W-wait! *roped cut, falls to the floor and rolls down hill and into the river* DENMARK! *falls into the water*

Denmark: Whoops!

Prussia: IDIOT! I- Gah! Can't swim! *bobbing in and out of the water, still has the ropes across his chest and arms* DEN! *sinks down (it's a deep river!)*

Denmark: COMING! *dives into the water*

Morgan: Wow. I hope they're alright.

Emily: I think I overdid it, didn't I?

Morgan: A little, yes.

Denmark: *pops his head out the water, with Prussia in arms* Prussia? … Prussia! *places Prussia down on the ground* P-Prussia! Wake up! This isn't funny! It's not...u-uh... awesome!

Emily: *giggling* Go Morgan!

Morgan: Okay! *runs to Denmark* W-what happened here? Is he dead?

Denmark: I-I don't know! W-what should I do?

Morgan: Was he drowning?

Denmark: Yeah!

Morgan: Do CPR! I'll be back!

Denmark: Wait! W-what is that?

Emily: *facepalm*

Morgan: Mouth-to-Mouth *runs off, secretly goes back behind the bush*

Denmark: Mouth..to ...mouth? *looks down at Prussia* Okay then *french kisses Prussia*

Morgan: He isn't serious, is he?

Emily: XD This is even better!

Prussia: *opens eyes*

Denmark: *still French kissing, getting into this 'CPR'*

Prussia: *pushes Denmark away* I CAN'T BREATHE LIKE THAT!

Denmark: Prussia! You're alive!

Prussia: You were so lucky I wasn't dying, because if you really DID perform 'CPR' I would have really died!

Denmark: Huh?

Prussia: Pft! As if the awesome me could really die! HA! My awesomeness will overwhelm death! I WILL LIVE FORE- *kissed*

Denmark: Shut up. I prefer when you were pretending to die *kisses Prussia*

Prussia: *tries to protest*

Denmark: *grabs a hold on Prussia's exposed vital regions*

Prussia: *starts moaning*

Morgan: Tissue please.

Emily: Sure *hands tissue, gets ready with her own* Wait for it...wait for it...

Prussia: DEN! F-FASTER!

Morgan: I need some popcorn.

Emily: Hehe *turns around and sees Iceland*

Iceland: *staring, horrified*

Emily: Uh-oh. I got to go! Make sure you get lots of picture and footage!

Morgan: Okay *thumb up*

Emily: *kidnaps Iceland*

**I think I'm getting too into this =3=...eh *shrugs* I no care! That was PruDen for you all! Me and Prussia just had a little agreement, which is why he was willing to go through this =w=, Now I must be cupid once again! See ya~ *flies away***


	7. IcePan aka IcelandxJapan

**Are you still here? WOW! You are awesome if you can put up with all this! Morgan! You are now my official partner! And we're off!**

Emily: Calm down~ Calm down~ *rubbing Iceland's back*

Iceland: T-that isn't helping!

Emily: Hehe sorry. You won't tell Norway, right? o3o

Iceland: ...no.

Emily: *sighs* Good! Now, just for fun~

Iceland: W-wha-

Me(Me168): Emily, is that you?

Emily: Me-kun! Hey! *waves*

Me: Hi! *walks towards Emily with Japan*

Emily: Oh...hey ...J-Japan~

Japan: Hello, Emily-chan. I would like to talk to you for a moment, please?

Emily: Uh...o-okay. *walk with Japan away from Iceland and Me*

Japan: Emily-chan I-

Emily: IT WASN'T ME! I ONLY FOUND IT! THEN I ONLY WORE IT FOR LIKE A LITTLE BIT! DON'T BE MAD! DON'T BELIEVE WHATEVER GREECE AND HUNGARY TELL YOU! I'M INNOCENT, I TELL! I'VE BEEN FRAMED!

Japan: W-what are you talking about?

Emily: ...What are YOU talking about?

Japan: I was going to ask you if you can help me.

Emily: Uh...Yeah, I know. I was just having...a chocolate moment or something. A-ANYWAY~! What do you need help with?

Japan: I am doing a photo-shoot of cross-dressers. Would you please join?

Emily: Oh, gee. I LOVE to but I have some *turns to Iceland* cu...*spark*

Japan: A-ah! Emily-chan, w-what was that?

Emily: On second thought, I'll join! And I'll bring a couple of friends!

Japan: Thank you so much, Emily-chan *bows*

Emily: *smirks* No problem

-*Later, at the Photo-shoot*-

Me: *dressed as an anime miko*

Morgan: *dressed as Len Kagamine*

Cocoa: *dressed as a samurai*

Emily: *dressed as a pirate* Come one, Ice! Please come out!

Iceland: *hiding in the changing room* No! W-why am I even doing t-this?

Emily: Because! We're trying to help Japan! Oh ,by the way, LOVE the pirate outfit!

Japan: *bows*

Emily: Ice! Come out or I'm coming in!

Everyone: Trust us. It won't be pretty.

Iceland: *walks out wearing a maids outfit, blushes*

Everyone: Cute!

Emily: Japan, how does he look?

Japan: *slight blush* Iceland-san, looks really cute.

Iceland: *blushes more*

Emily: POSING TIME!

-*Everyone starts doing this random poses and 'action shots'*-

Japan: Emily-chan, can we please have this picture be appropriate and proper.

Emily: Fine. No yaoi shots =3=

Iceland: It's getting late. I need to changer and go home *walks into the changing room*

Emily: Okay! B)

Everyone: *staring at Emily*

Iceland: *inside the changing room* Uh...g-guys...

Me: Emily, what did you do?

Emily: Nothing~

Morgan: What's wrong Ice?

Iceland: I can't take this off. I think I'm stuck!

Cocoa: *sigh*

Emily: Japan, go help him take it off!

Japan&Iceland: WHAT?

Emily: You're the one who made these, so you should know how to take it off!

Japan: I-I...w-wha-

Emily: GO!

Japan: A-alright. I am coming in Iceland-san

Iceland: W-wait!

Me: *'accidentally' pushes Japan in*

-*Inside the Changing Room*-

Japan: Ah! *trips on Iceland*

Iceland: *falls on the floor* U-ugh!

Japan: S-s-sorry, Iceland-san! *gets up and tries to help Iceland up*

Iceland: I-its' fine *looks away, blushes*

Japan&Iceland: … *awkward silence*

Emily: TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF!

Everyone: Emily!

Japan: A-ah. Your outfit...

Iceland: I-it's stuck. *turns around to show the tangled knot*

Japan: Let me see what I can do *tries untangling the knot*

-*Minutes Later*-

Cocoa: Nothing has happen yet.

Morgan: Well Japan is less likely to do this.

Me: And Emily isn't looking to happy, either.

Emily: *eye twitching* Must...do...something! *runs into the changing room*

Everyone: Emily!

-*More Minutes Later*-

Emily: *comes out the room* Okay done. I was able to get them both nude and tied them up together ^^

Everyone; *sweatdrops*

Norway: Emily! *storms in*

Emily: ...RUN!

**God! This is a failure! I will try again with IcePan. IcePan 2 coming soon. Yeah, I just ran out of ideas out of nowhere. See ya~**


	8. CanStein aka CanadaxLiechtenstein

Inu-kun: Emily? Wake up. Someone is at the door. I think it is Malora.

Emily: *groan* Tell her to go away! *throws pillow, pulls cover over head*

Malora: Nu-uh! Get your ass out of bed and get working!

Emily: God. You sound like Inu-kun.

-*Minutes Later*-

Malora: So what do we do?

Emily: I dunno. I usually ju-

Morgan: Hey Emily!

Emily: Hey Morgan!

Malora: ...Hi.

Morgan: Hi. So Emily, are we going to continue the IcePan?

Emily: Later. Right now, I think I need a new pairing to work with.

Morgan: Come with me *drags Emily to who-knows-where*

Malora: *follows*

-*Later, At the Pool*-

Morgan: Here we are!

Emily: POOL!

Malora: What are we doing here?

Morgan: Emily, look around. There's some countries here.

Emily: Um...okay! *looks around*

Malora: What is that going to do?

Morgan: Just wait until she gets that spark.

Malora: What spark?

Emily: *sees: pool, water, slippery floor, no life-guard, Canada, Switzerland and Liechtenstein* Hm~ *spark* B)

Morgan: There it is.

Emily: Oh-kay! I need some help on this. Morgan and Malora, you two get rid of Switzerland.

Malora: If that ass-hole starts shooting at me, you know I'll snatch his gun and shoot him!

Emily: No worries. Who brings gun to the po-

France: *appears behind Liechtenstein*

Switzerland: GET AWAY FROM HER! *takes out gun and starts shooting France*

Trio: *sweatdrop*

Emily: Eh...?

France: *takes Liechtenstein's towel, revealing her (adorable) bathing suit*

Switzerland: *starts chasing France away*

Morgan: Well, at least he's gone.

Emily: Not for long. Let's get to work!

Malora: What do we do?

Emily: Malora, you 'accidentally' push Lily into the pool. Morgan, you warn Canada over there! Ready?

Malora: What are you going to do?

Emily: Make sure things go as planned! GO!

Malora: *runs past Liechtenstein, pushing her gently into the water*

Liechtenstein: Ah! *falls in, can't swim*

Morgan: Canada! CANADA!

Canada: M-Morgan?

Morgan: Help! Lily is drowning!

Canada: W-what? I-I'll go get help!

Morgan: No time! Go save her!

Canada: M-me?

Morgan: GO!

Canada: *nervously jumps into the water*

Malora: I hope this work. It better not end up stupid.

Emily: He they come! *dashes to the pair*

Canada: *brings Lily out the water*

Emily: *helps put her on the ground*

Canada: T-thank you *comes out the water, sits next to Liechtenstein*

Emily: She might not be breathing! CPR!

Canada: E-eh? *blushes*

Emily: Do it!

Canada: *leans down, almost puts his mouth in hers*

Liechtenstein: *opens eyes, gasp*

Canada: S-sorry! *leans back*

Emily: *pushes Canada's head (gently) down on Liechtenstein's lips*

Malora: *facepalm* That's 'making things go as planned'?

Morgan: At least it looks like it's working.

Canada: *pulls back* I-I really am sorry! *blushes*

Liechtenstein: I...it's okay. A-and thank you *blushes lightly* for saving me.

Canada: *nods*

-*Awkward Silence*-

Morgan: They better do something before Emily-

Malora: does something stupid? She does it all the time.

Liechtenstein: *leans up, kisses Canada's cheek* That's all I have to give you right now.

Canada: *blushes redder* Y-you don't n-need to give me anything!

Emily: Kiss him on the lips!

Canada: E-Emily! Stop sa-

Liechtenstein: *kisses Canada on the lips*

Canada: *eyes widen, blushes, kisses back*

Liechtenstein: *pulls back, smiles at Canada*You're really sweet, Canada.

Canada: And you're really cute. *lays forehead on hers*

Trio: Aw~

Switzerland: YOU! GE-

Emily: *pounces on Switzerland, covers his mouth* Girls. Next job! B)

Malora: With him?

Morgan: Okay!

**Hey~ everyone! This may seemed rushed...because it was. I needed to post something! And this was something I was able to do right now. I hope you like! Off to...uh do stuff I guess!**


	9. Thank You!

**Dear Readers,**

** I have news. My sisters have been found! I don't know the full details, except that they were at a friend's house. And they still weren't planning to come back for a while. At the time, I was so confused and in complete tears. I ended up calling all of my friends. But, my closest friend (Taryn) was the only one who answered. She came to my house immediately, she comforted me and had me fall asleep. When I woke up, Taryn was gone. I looked around the house and ended up finding my sisters. I gave Angelina a good hard punch. She deserved it! Though, this was yesterday night. SO I apologize for not updating this as soon as it happened. I was still a little to angry to deal with munch.**

**My family and I aren't ones to really get along. My mother actually got mad at me for laughing at a joke i told her. Even when my sister came, I punched her. I couldn't really turn to them for comfort. Instead, I turned to the internet - to you all! And you were all there for me. You all gave me comforting words, telling me everything was going to be okay, don't give and you'll be praying. I really don't know how else I can thank you for you all being there for me.**

**I shall bow down to all of you *puts laptop down, gets up, bows at the computer* Arigatou! (Thank you!)**

**Virtual Hugs and Kisses to you all!**

**Love,**

**Emily Archor~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**P.S.**

**I'll take this down later.**


	10. READ THIS!

**::Advertisements::**

**Hey there Awesome Reviewers!**

** Yes, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But there's stuff that keeps distracting me, and, well... I'm a very lazy person. *shot***

***Alive* Anyway, all that is besides the point! Me-kun (Me168), is having a contest! It's a contest to be a host in the 'Fun Hetalia Get Together'! If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's very entertaining and best of all...it has YAOI!~ (Now you're interested~ ((jk!...or am I~?)))**

**So yea, if you want the full details, you need to read chapter 10 of **'Fun Hetalia Get Together'!****

**If you enter the contest, then I wish you luck!~**

**xxx**

**Also, have any of you heard PewDiePie? I have mentioned him before on one of my stories (I just don't remember which one).**

**If you haven't, you should watch him and become a Bro!**

**PewDiePie is a gamer, a really funny gamer! He usually plays horror games (and ends up screaming like a little girl ((i do too)) XD). He likes to change his voice when he plays a character, and it's funny. He also names 'things', and those 'things' become FAMOUS!**

**Some Examples Are:**

**Chair = ( Fangirl Here!)  
>Golden Statue = Stephano (HUGE Stephano fan!)<br>Barrel = BARRELS! (They're suppose to be the 'enemy')  
>Pig's Corpse = Piggeh (Um, he's like a France in a way)<br>Zombie (From Amnesia) = Bro (I kinda like the Bros)**

**Etc.~ (There's lots more, but I'm not gonna waist your time anymore about this).**

**He's Swedish and has swears when he's ... just be him. Just watch this on Youtube: /watch?v=4dWIQ9N_tSc**

** ( : / / w w w . ? v = c )**

**And if you liked it, suscribe to him and become a bro! And if you become a Bro, ALWAYS BROFIST YOUR SCREEN WHEN HE DOES!**

***Brofist* **

* * *

><p><strong>::<span>FanFiction Petition<span>::**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**The Next Muse**

**Yumiko21**

**Asmileadaykeepmeway**

**Youwillnotstopme**

**Firewillburn**

**917brat**

**Smokkis**

**Heaven'sKnight15**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Swirly592**

**Emily Archor**


	11. MUST READ!

Yo! Listen up my Awesome Readers~

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.

YEAH! I'M PUMPED! (In a non-piggeh way)


End file.
